


You're beautiful in your own way

by dragonthekat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonthekat/pseuds/dragonthekat
Summary: No matter who you are, you're you and you're beautiful.Happy new years!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	You're beautiful in your own way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/gifts), [jello12451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/gifts).



Dream watches the sunset as he smiles under his mask. His leg dangles over the edge of the cliff. The Sunset is beautiful here. most people would be home by now, but he didn't want to miss the orange and pink colors that blend perfectly with the light shining over the sea. The wind whistles through his ear, as nostalgia takes over. Here, there was barely any sound. Not many people manage to find this place, hidden through the trees and thick bushes of the forest. 

He heard soft footsteps on the grass behind him, and Dream turned around, surprised. 

A tall man with curly hair and sunglasses in a gray shirt stepped up to him, hesitating. Dream scoots over, and Eret stepped towards him and sits beside him. 

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Dream says as he looks over to his friend. Eret smiled and nodded, watching the sun slowly crawl towards the horizon and the sky turn darker and darker. 

"You know, you never told me why you wear a mask." Dream looked at him surprised. "Is there anything under there?" 

Dream faced away and bit his lip. "I just- I just don't really-" He cut off before Eret's hand slid away with the mask in it, showing his face. Dream turned towards him, turning red. 

Scars. So many, that covers his face. One cut went across his eye, which made the deep nature-green color fade. Dream buries his face in his hand, red with embarrassment. Eret smiled and patted his back softly while the tears forming in Dream's eyes threatened to slip and fall. 

"You're beautiful just the way you are," Eret said, and Dream froze, looking up at him. Then, hugging him. Eret looks surprised at first but then returns the hug. 

"Well now that You've seen what's under my mask, I haven't even seen you remove your glasses, have I?" Dream teased, and Eret chuckled, but then took a deep breath as he let Dream remove his glasses. 

What stared back at him were empty, white eyes. Dream looked surprised at what was there, and Eret smiled slightly, hiding the feeling of hurt under. "That's how they all react...."

"I like it." Dream says, and Eret smiles. This time, a real smile. 

"Thanks..." Eret says, and continue watching the sunset. This time, without anything covering their face. 

"You're beautiful the way you are." 

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> No matter who you are, you're you and you're beautiful. 
> 
> Happy new years!


End file.
